karnevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Yogi
|image gallery = yes }} is a Circus Second Ship's Fighter and Hirato's subordinate. Appearance Yogi is a tall, young man with messy gold hair and violet eyes. He wears a white allergy patch on his left cheek, and if removed under certain circumstances it causes his hair to change to silver and his alter ego to emerge. He's often seen in a long-sleeved yellow shirt with two red stripes on the left arm and is torn in several places and the bottom tears into two long strips that almost touch the ground. He wears green cargo pants and long brown boots that reach past his calves. Personality Yogi is an eccentric man, always retaining a bright disposition. Despite his age, he tends to act like a child; he's child-like, rather than childish. He is often very cheerful, however he becomes worried very easily like whenever Gareki insults him. When his allergy patch is removed under certain circumstances he becomes extraordinarily violent and powerful, changing into "Silver Yogi", his split personality/alter ego. He tends to get along with everyone and especially children because of his playful nature. Highly compassionate, Yogi cherishes his friends and gets very worried whenever they're in danger, as shown when Nai and Karoku were missing. He also enjoys Nyanperona, which is a cat costume and his role during the Circus shows. Yogi loves Nyanperona to the point where he shops from the Nyanperona clothing line and is often ridiculed by Gareki for it. Relationships Tsukumo Yogi has a close relationship with Tsukumo, being her combatant partner, and they get along well as both friends and colleagues since they were closest to each other in age on the second ship, prior to Gareki and Nai's involvement. Though their personalities contrast one another, Tsukumo knows him quite well, being able to interpret his meanings and feelings despite talking little to each other. Gareki Though at first Gareki had been cold and aloof toward Yogi's cheerful attempts to get along with him. Being beat up by Gareki is not uncommon, though slowly he was able to warm up to him to the point where in many despairing situations, Gareki is the one last standing who attempts to protect him whenever he's worn down or defeated. Together with Nai, they form a trio. Nai Often refering endearingly to Nai as "Nai-chan" or "Little Nai", Yogi thinks of Nai as a surrogate younger sibling. With their naivety and bubbly personality, both get along well as they both enjoy playing together and collecting Nyanperona items. It's also hinted that Nai enjoys eating his homemade yogurt. Hirato Having been saved by Hirato and the rest of Circus when he was little and in captive, Yogi maintains an informal relationship with each other despite their rankings. Hirato greatly enjoys teasing Yogi, though Hirato seems to respect and acknowledge Yogi's abilities as a Circus member as he constantly trusts him with missions. Akari It is first shown that Yogi is extremely afraid of Akari as he gets jittery around him. This is most likely a result of Akari having performed a special surgery on him when he was little in regards to his other personality, Silver Yogi. Akari constantly performs many checkups on him to make sure that he continuously takes his medicine, though fueling Yogi's fear of him. Whenever he's around him, Yogi's normally cheerful and laid-back personality becomes somewhat more formal and anxious in contrast. He's always cautious around Akari to avoid reprimands. Abilities While he states that battles make him nervous, he is still a skilled fighter. Meanwhile, Silver Yogi is much more powerful and aggressive than Yogi during battle. Weapon His weapons are two thorn-like long swords. Dorn Kiste (Wall of Rose) Yogi's special attack. The name means Thorn Box in German. Vase (Grow) His second attack. Also with German pronunciation ("Va̲se"). -Spoilers are up to Score 62-63 which are not translated into English yet! History The prince and sole survivor of a massacre that destroyed his country (Rimuhakka) when he was ten, Kafka scientists implanted Cradle cells into him as an experiment. The only reason Yogi was able become a post-human without turning into a Valga was because Yogi's body naturally contained a high concentration of Cradle cells, as Rimuhakku was the origin for natural Cradle cells. Among all people, the royal family had the highest amount of Cradle cells, making them brilliant fighters. Therefore, the Cradle cells coexisted with Yogi's own cells. It gradually developed a personality somehow who is known as Silver Yogi. For some time, Yogi was imprisoned in the laboratory alone, slaughtered all the scientists and wrecked the whole facility before 16 year old Tsukitachi and Hirato rescued him on a Circus rescue mission. At first, Yogi attempted to kill them and Hirato considered killing the post-human. However, they identified him as Rimuhakku's prince and eventually Yogi stopped resisting. Since then, Yogi stayed with Circus and he grew up to be one of second ship's fighter. Silver Yogi Rather playful but powerful, Silver Yogi is Yogi's split personality who is made up of the Cradle cells which were implanted into him 11 years ago when Yogi was 10 years old. Take note that Silver Yogi is the fan nickname for him and in canon, only Tsukitachi mentions this name in a conversation with Hirato in Score 67. Otherwise he is addressed as Yogi or mentioned as silver hared Yogi. In Score 67, Hirato says that Research Tower does not allow Yogi's Cradle personality to be named because he cannot be defined as a real existence. Silver Yogi manifests whenever Yogi's allergy patch is taken off. He cannot take over for too long or else he will exhaust and potentially kill his vessel in the process due to his post-human level of energy consumption. While Yogi had forgotten his life as a prince and his country due to the trauma, Silver Yogi still remembers these past events. Trivia *The "yo" in his name means participate in, give, award, impart, provide, cause and "gi" means ceremony, rule, affair, case, a matter in Japanese. *When Yogi introduces himself he calls himself a "sparkling prince" it could be foreshadowing for the revelation that he is an actual prince. *It is stated that he has a younger sister. *The quote he yells before a fight, is actually something Hirato wrote for him. *He hates fights and Akari-sensei. *His favorite food is chocolate and candybars. His least favorite is green peppers and carrots. *He likes working as Nyanperona. References Navigation Category:Male Category:Circus Second Ship Category:Characters Category:Needs Help